Ramen Love
by Natsuko Toron
Summary: Naruto and his friend spend a day at the mall. Will they come back as friends...or something more? a one shot for the first person to guess who the brunette boy is. Rated T for inappropriate use of ice cream and spoons.


Ramen Love

*Naruto Love Story*

-Naruto Love Series #4-

"Lea-chan!" The hyper active blonde ran towards his dark haired friend.

Said girl turned. "Hey Naru-chan, what are you up to?" She smiled.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat at her smile. "Um…I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day with me?"

Lea laughed. "Of course I want to spend the day with you."

Naruto grinned. "Great! Then we can go to the mall. If you want to of course."

Lea nodded. "But only if you give me a ride."

Naruto turned around. "Hop on."

Lea giggled and jumped on his back. "Onwards."

Naruto laughed and started walking towards the mall. "Hot Topic right?"

Lea nodded. "Of course. Then there's a new ice cream shop I wanna try."

Naruto checked his watch. "It's only ten am. We have all day."

"Uh-huh." Lea smiled and watched the soft blonde locks tremble in the breeze. She reached up and pulled it.

"Ouch! What the heck?! Lea-chan, why did you do that?" Naruto slid one arm under her to keep her up and rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Sorry. I wanted to see if it would come out." Lea patted the spot she pulled.

"Well, it doesn't. It's attached to my head."

"I know. Sorry…" Lea placed her head on his shoulder in apology.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Just…don't do it again, kay?"

Lea nodded.

They finished the walk to the mall shortly after.

"Well then, wanna walk now?" Naruto asked.

Lea let go and dropped down. " To Hot Topic!" She said excitedly, (Literally) bouncing away.

Naruto laughed and followed his lovely dark haired beauty.

Lea arrived at the store before Naruto, so she walked in and immediately went to the New Arrivals section. They had recently gotten the new icha icha merchandise. She picked up the newest character plushie.

Naruto crept up behind her and put t his hands on her waist. "Gotcha."

She spun around and swung at him. "Pervert!"

He laughed and caught her wrist before it hit him. "Am I now?"

Lea blushed. "Sorry Naru-chan. I didn't know it was you."

He let go of her wrist. "It's okay. What'd you find?" He asked, gesturing towards the plush person in her hand.

She gave it to him. "Nina-chan from icha icha. Isn't she pretty?"

Naruto looked at the doll. "If you say so." He gave it back.

She giggled. "Come on. Let's look around." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to another pert of the store. They wandered around the store until about 11:30, then they left.

"So, Naru-kun, Coldstone or Van's? Your choice." Lea asked.

"Hm…" Naruto pretended to think. "Van's." He said, smirking.

Lea laughed. "Of course you'd pick there."

"Of course." Naruto held her hand and they went upstairs to Van's.

"Skateboards or shoes today?" Lea giggled.

"Wheels. Mine are really worn." Naruto said, pulling her to the skate accessories.

Lea held up a set. "How about these ones?" She showed Naruto the hot pink ones she found.

Naruto shook his head. "They won't match the…um…board."

Lea laughed. "Alright then. Your loss."

Naruto continued looking while Lea wandered around the store. He soon found the ones he was looking for and went to find Lea.

She was flirting with some brunette. Naruto glared at the other boy. He walked over and hugged Lea from behind. "Found you."

The brunette frowned and left.

Lea reached up and fluffed his hair. "Jealous much, foxboy?"

Naruto smiled. "Nope. Cause I know you're mine."

Lea laughed. "Sure. Let's get some ice cream now."

Naruto let go of her. "Meet me in the front." He said before leaving her.

She smiled and walked to the front of the store. Soon after Naruto joined her.

"Lea-chan, look this way."

Lea turned to face him.

He pulled her close and kissed her.

She froze for a second before kissing back.

"Now you really are mine." He said when they broke apart.

Lea laughed again. "So I am. Now ice cream!" She pulled him back downstairs. They walked to Coldstone and ordered. After that they sat down to eat.

Lea offered Naruto some. "You want?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not right now.

Lea shrugged. "Your loss." She proceeded to do dirty things to the poor spoon.

Naruto watched and growled lowly. "You have no idea what you're doing right now."

Lea smirked. "Oh, I think I do." She licked the spoon again.

Naruto leaned over the table and captured her lips in a brutal kiss. He took advantage of her open mouth and slipped his tongue inside. She kissed back with equal force and they battled for dominance. Naruto, of course, won the battle and mapped out his new territory.

"Mm…" He said, pulling away. "You taste like strawberry."

Lea blushed. "W well…that's due to my ice cream."

Naruto laughed. "You cute when you blush." He said, causing Lea to blush harder.

"Don't tease me." She complained.

Naruto stood up. "Alright. Are you finished then? It's almost two thirty."

Lea stood and threw away their trash. "Let's go to Top's Off. I want a new hat."

"Sounds good." Naruto said taking her hand.

They walked across the food court to the hat store.

Lea laughed. "This reminds me of when I would cross the street with my parents."

Naruto smiled. "Does it now?"

Lea nodded. "You know what? You need a hat too." She pulled him to the hats and held up a pink one that said "My Girlfriend Likes This"

He laughed. "I don't think so." He looked around and picked up a black "Like A Boss" hat and placed it on her head. "Perfect."

Lea giggled. "Fine." She picked up a random hat and put it on him.

They spent two hours playing with hats. Eventually they both picked a hat, paid for them, and left.

"One more thing." Lea said.

Naruto gave her a questioning look.

She grinned. "The photo booth."

Naruto smiled and they went off in search of the nearest booth. When they found it, Naruto went in first and pulled Lea onto his lap.

She pulled the curtain closed and turned to face Naruto. "Hm…all alone." She smiled mischievously and kissed Naruto roughly.

Naruto returned the kiss and slid his hands to her waist.

Lea smirked into the kiss and ground her hips into his.

Naruto pulled away. "Now is neither the time, nor the place for this." He turned her around and selected their photo specifics. "Smile, Lea-chan." He said, kissing her neck.

She turned around and kissed him agin. "Pervert." She said pulling away as the machine snapped the last picture.

Naruto grinned. "You know you love it."

She giggled and left the booth, picking up the pictures when she got outside. She looked them over. "Oooh yummy!" Four pictures in total, each one snapped in a different pose. Naruto kissing her neck. Lea turning towards him. Them kissing and then them pulling away from the kiss.

Naruto hugged her from behind and looked over her shoulder. "You can keep them."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Naruto kissed her cheek, then looked at his watch. 4:30 "Ready to go?" He asked.

Lea nodded. "Carry me?" She reached for his shoulders.

He picked her up bridal style. "Always." He said carrying her out of the mall.

While they were walking he decided to sing to her.

When he finished and they reached her house he set her down. "Lea-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to spend time with me tomorrow?"

Lea smiled. "Of course I want to spend time with you, Naru-kun. Good night, sweet dreams."

Naruto kissed her sweetly. "I love you, Lea."

Lea smiled. "I love you too, Naruto."

END


End file.
